Kitchen Bump
by thunderbird5
Summary: A huge looking house which had this haunted look about it. A haunted old house...something was waiting for John, waiting to torture him...or worse.


Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But no, they belong to someone else. 

Thanks to Rosa241 for doing the beta work on this one. 

After our Mom passed away Dad decided that we should move away from the old house and start all over again. Yes, we could have moved to the farm but Dad wasn't sure if Grandma would be able to handle us all although, in the back of his mind Dad knew that it was just a poor excuse and that his Mom could take good care of us. 

So Dad moved us to a huge looking house which also had this haunting look about it. Maybe it was just me but it felt like there was something there, something hovering over us. As I walked back and forth, helping Dad and my brothers to unload the remaining boxes, I could swear that there was something watching over us. 

Scott had gotten a bit of time off from the air force and Virgil was on holiday from university. I'll be leaving for university to next year and then Dad would only have the two trouble makers to look after, I sometimes wish that Mom was here alongside us, helping us with our homework or even to pack our belongings and move it over to this big old house. It had been a few years now since Mom had passed away but to me it still felt like it had happened yesterday. 

Walking into the house I went upstairs to go and pick my own room, this old house had more than five rooms and felt like a mansion to me. Again I felt someone watching me, the hairs on my neck were standing on end, something was here and it made me feel increasingly uncomfortable. Finding a big room at the end of the hall I quickly looked inside to check that I didn't end up taking Dads room, it wasn't the master bedroom and from what I could see from where I was standing in the doorway this room had it's own bathroom to. 

All to soon we were finished with unpacking all our things since most had already been done a few days before. Grandma had come over and had asked Dad to put up a few Solar lights against the walls so that we would have some light in this old house during the day, yes, that's how dark the house was even with the sun shining into most of the windows at the back. In front of the house as well as at the back we had lots of trees, it gave the house this twisted haunted kind of look. Dad said that he'll get someone to cut some of the trees off so that the house would look a bit more sunny. Honestly I couldn't wait, maybe then the house wouldn't be so creepy. 

For a few days everything was quiet at night and busy during the day, then one night it happened. 

I woke up with a start as I heard someone scream somewhere, after a few minutes of listening to nothing but the ticking of the clock I decided I had dreamed it. Getting up out of bed I went to my bathroom only to jump back out of it as I saw two eyes looking at me from within. With a shaky hand I fumbled for the light switch next to the bathroom door and flipped it on. 

Stepping inside of my bathroom I looked around, the eyes weren't there anymore. Rubbing my eyes I quickly used the toilet, that done I closed the lid and sat down onto it, something didn't feel right, something was very, very wrong with this old house. I could feel it. 

Deciding to just go back to bed I jumped when my bathroom light flickered for a Moment, looking up I found that it was working just fine, maybe I was just imagining it. Once again I was about to get up off the toilet when a thumping sound made it to my ears followed by a yelp and before I knew what was going on both Gordon and Alan were on my lap holding onto me for dear life. Wondering when the toilet lid would break under all the weight which was now put upon it I looked at my two brothers who had now began to shake. 

"Gordon, Alan would one of you care to tell me why you are here and would you please get off of me?" 

Shaking their heads and only tightening their hold on me Alan answered. "There's something in the kitchen John, didn't you hear the cups and plates and things move around?" 

Thinking back to the eyes I saw right here in my bathroom and the flickering light I felt a chill running down my spine. "Cups and plates moving in the kitchen, you sure it's what it sounded like?" 

Looking at Gordon I could see that his eyes were big and that he looked like he would pass out from sheer fright at any Moment. "Why don't you begin right at the beginning Gordon and tell me what had caused you two to end up here in my bathroom on my lap?" 

Gordon could see that I didn't like it very much to have them both on top of me so he began to explain. "Well you see, I wanted to get an apple in the kitchen because I felt hungry. When I got to the long hall downstairs it felt like something was watching me, I didn't pay much attention to it and went straight for the kitchen only to stop in the middle of nowhere, someone was in the kitchen I could hear the thumping of their feet on the wood. Thinking that it was Alan or one of you I went to the kitchen door to look, that's when I saw those eyes looking at me and then I felt this hot wave of air blowing in my face as if someone was letting out a breath they were holding." 

Looking to Alan I asked. "How about you, where do you come into all this?" 

Closing his eyes as if to hide the horrors he had seen Alan started. "Well, I had come down a while before Gordon and wanted to get some milk from the fridge when I felt this hand on my back, it was so cold and there was this smell of something that had died. I ended up jumping into the cupboard under the stairs. When I heard Gordon coming down the stairs I watched from behind the cupboard door as he went down the hall to the kitchen. I could hear cups and plates moving around and the thumping sound of someone's feet on the wooden floor. Moments later I heard this sound like someone was blowing and the next thing I knew Gordon came running down the hall, I had come out of the cupboard only for Gordon to run straight into me." 

Shaking my head at that I ended their tale. "So that's the yelp I heard and the thumping coming up the stairs." 

Looking at my two brothers I decided to go downstairs and go have a look for myself. "Tell you what, if you two wouldn't mind getting off of me then I'll go have a look and see if anything are down there. Maybe it's just the goats making themselves some coffee or something to eat, what do you say?" 

Getting off of me Gordon and Alan silently grabbed a hand each and we started our walk to the kitchen, for a pare of teenagers these two brothers of mine were acting like five year olds right now. I couldn't help to wonder if maybe just maybe these two brothers of mine were telling the truth after all about something that's lurking in the house, was this place haunted? After all hadn't I felt something strange about this house since I walked in? 

At the bottom of the stairs my two youngest brothers stopped and refused to move forward. Giving a sigh I shook my hands so that my brothers would let go of me which they did to my relief. Walking down the hall again I listened for the sound of cups and plates and the thumping of feet against the wooden floor. Again I felt something watching me and decided to speak. "Hello, hello, is someone there?" 

No one answered and so I kept on walking until I was standing inside of the kitchen door. Seeing nothing I decided to walk into the kitchen, get a glass of milk for Alan and an apple for Gordon and leave. Walking to the fridge I opened it and reached inside for a bottle of milk, something was behind me again and this time it felt like it was in my personal space. Not liking it one bit I swung my right hand back and felt my hand colliding with someone's face. Fearing that I might have just ended up hitting one of my brothers or even my Grandma I spun around only to feel my breath catch, there right in front of me was a pare of eyes. 

Closing my eyes and letting out the breath I realized that I was holding I opened my eyes slowly, the eyes was gone. Looking down at my right hand I felt it burn from the hard hit it had taken, I could still feel the imprint of someone's face or part of it on it. "Who did I hit and where did they go?" I thought as I turned back to the fridge to get the milk. 

Reaching out to the bottle of milk once more I gave a curse as the fridge door slammed shut onto my hand and arm, it was beginning to grow really and I mean really cold around me. Pulling my arm which was still stuck in the fridge I found that I couldn't get it free, it was as if something was preventing me from moving it. 

Turning my head to see if someone was there I found myself giving a gasp as the eyes appeared once more, this time much closer to me. They were haunting and as they moved I felt fear as I had never felt it before. Something had happened in this house and whatever it was and whoever had ended up here wasn't at all happy with us moving in here. 

Pulling at my arm again I felt it move and when I got it out of the fridge I quickly held it to my side, it didn't hurt but it was so cold and I couldn't feel it well. Looking around again I found that the eyes were gone, not wanting the eyes or whatever it was that I've ended up slapping to return again I quickly moved to the hall and silently ran back to where Gordon and Alan was. 

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I looked around only to find that Gordon and Alan were nowhere to be seen. Hoping that they had gone back upstairs to either their rooms or to Scott and Virgil I began to walk up the stairs, the feeling of been watched came back but along with it I suddenly felt horribly ill. Running or trying to run down the hall to my room I felt as if I was running in slow motion. 

I could hear thumping somewhere downstairs and the sound of cups and plates as it moved no, broke. Something was breaking it all. I felt even worse, hot, cold, dizzy and so, so sick. Fear had gotten a hold of me and I just felt the need to get out of the house. I immediately realized that I was still running to my room but that I wasn't getting to it, it was as if the hall was stretching out in front of me forever. Turning to where I knew my brother Scott's room was I found that his door was nowhere to be seen. Stopping in the middle of nowhere I turned slowly and found myself looking at the staircase again, it was as if I've never even run away from it. 

The thumping had stopped and the smell of something which had died somewhere was now making itself known. Not able to hold back the sickening feeling anymore I ended up on my hands and knees. Embarrassed and not feeling any better I got up again and stumbled blindly down the stairs as my eyes watered, I had to get to the kitchen for a drink. 

Again I ended up in the kitchen where I had been a few minutes before and went to the kitchen sink where I knew a glass would be for some water, I needed some water. I felt so hot and tired and panicky. Reaching for the glass I felt someone blow out a hot breath of air onto my face and then the thumping started up again. I couldn't move, couldn't take a breath and those eyes had turned to more than one, whispering my name and spinning around and around me faster and faster. The whispers got louder and louder calling to me, telling me to wake up, wake. "Wake up from what?" I thought. 

Suddenly I could feel myself taking a breath of something, it was on my face, something was blowing on my face and those eyes was melting away, the sun was coming out and lighting up my world, my world was fading away, the kitchen was disappearing and those voices was disappearing along with it. The only voice that remained was that of my Dad along with the air blowing onto my face from somewhere. 

Without warning everything went silent and I felt nothing anymore. When I finally opened my eyes again I felt my Dad's hand combing through my hair and I also found the source of the blowing air. It was an oxygen mask. Seeing the confused look on my face my Dad smiled down at me. "You got really sick Johnny, we nearly lost you." 

Trying to get the mask off and finding that my Dad was preventing me from doing just that I asked. "What about the old house we had moved into, the goats, the sounds in the kitchen, Gordon and Alan, where are they and what happened to Scott and Virgil and…" 

Holding up his hand to stop me from firing anymore questions Dad said. "They are all here waiting to come in here to see you. We moved out of that old house a few days after you got so ill, we were told that the house had some problems and that it's the reason you nearly died in there." 

Standing up from the chair he had been sitting on my Dad moved over to the door and opened it. Moments after the door was opened my brothers and Grandma came walking in, they were all okay, it had all just been a bad dream. Before any of them could ask me a question I asked one of my own. "Where was I when you found me and who found me?" 

Sitting down in the chair where Dad had only been a while ago Scott looked at me. "Gordon and Alan had found you in your bathroom, you were out of it and it looked like you had gotten sick to. They had called Virgil and I to come help them to get you back into bed and to clean up the mess you've made. After that you only got worse and at some point you've somehow ended up hitting Dad so we had to pin your arms and prevent you from lashing out. When you didn't get any better we had to take you to hospital. They nearly lost you a few times and no matter what we did you never responded to anything." 

Suddenly I realized why I had that dream as it seems to have been. It was everything happening to me, I didn't know where the hot air came from but those eyes must have been my brothers and my Dad. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep once more only to end up back into the house, back in the kitchen with those thumping and bumping sounds. That wasn't the only things I heard, turning around once more I saw an old lady looking at me. She had an evil little smile on her face. "Welcome back my boy." 

As she started to laugh I heard a few cackling voices along with her. All I could do was letting out a whimper as they closed in on me, those eyes the last thing I saw before I woke up gasping for air. Suddenly I realized, as long as I was sick I would journey back into that haunted old house...something was waiting for me, waiting to torture me...or worse.


End file.
